Godzilla vs Aliens vs Predators: The Ultimate Hunt
by scifidude
Summary: For thousands of years, the Yuatja, known to us as Predators, have searched the cosmos for the ultimate prey. They found it, and he stands over 300 feet tall. And guess what terrible creatures the Yuatja brought with them.
1. The Call

Well, here I am again, this time with another new story. Those of you who have read my previous story may be saying right now, "Wait a minute, why is he starting a new story? His other one isn't finished yet." That is very true, but I'm having a little bit of writer's block, and I needed to something else to get my creativity running again. Don't worry; I'm still going to work on my other story. I'm just going to be spending time on this one as well.

This is actually going to be the first of a series of stories. They don't have an overreaching story, but they are connected in that they all happen in the same timeline (which is not connected to any Godzilla timeline in particular), and they all feature a non-Toho monster as one of its major monsters. It is not connected to my last story in any way. All I know about Predators comes from the movies. I have never read any of the comic books so don't yell at me if I get a few things wrong.

Finally, this chapter is sort of a prologue, which is why it is so short.

Godzilla is owned by Toho, Aliens and Predators are owned by Warner Brothers (At least, I think that's who owns them. Tell me if I'm wrong.).

Enjoy!

**Godzilla vs. Aliens vs. Predators: The Ultimate Hunt**

**The Call**

Transmission 6228 (translated to English). Hunter Shran to all Yuatja throughout the galaxy.

I do not send this message lightly. I have discovered something of monumental importance. During my time on the third planet in the Sol system (known to the native species as Earth), I have seen a multitude of worthy prey to hunt, as many of you who have also visited the planet can attest to. I, however, have recently seen something of a completely different magnitude. A mutation, a one of a kind creature the likes of which I have never seen before. The humans (the native species) have tried to kill it many times and failed. The power of this creature is so great that I have decided to invoke a sacred right that has not been used in over a thousand years. I invoke the right of The Call – The Call for the Ultimate Hunt. Yes, I believe that this creature to be worthy of The Call. So come, all that hear this message come. I will be waiting for you in sector 2814. Together, we shall overcome this great beast. I assure you that I do not use the word 'great' lightly. Even the name that the humans gave him seems to hold great power.

They call him Godzilla – King of the Monsters, and I assure you, he is the ultimate prey.

**To be continued**

I think that that is good enough for right now. I hope I've left you intrigued. Until next time.


	2. Old Soldiers

Here is chapter two for your enjoyment. I should let you know, many of the major human characters are from Godzilla: Final Wars, but this story is in no way related to this movie.

Godzilla is owned by Toho. Aliens and Predators are owned by Warner Bros. Enjoy!

**Old Soldiers**

UNGCC Headquarters, Japanese Division

"I just don't get how you do it," Ozaki said to Captain Douglas Gordon. They were in the gym of Japan's UNGCC base. Gordon was using the punching bag (one of his favorite ways to exercise) while Ozaki kept the bag still. A little further away, Kazama was lifting weights. What Ozaki was referring to was how he, a mutant with enhanced strength and agility, had to brace himself to keep from being knocked down from Gordon's punches. If it had been anyone else, he would be able to hold that bag still with one hand, but not with Gordon.

"You just have to put your back into it," Gordon said. He then sent another fist into the punching bag causing Ozaki to make a "guuhh" sound. "Ah, suck it up soldier," was Gordon's response.

They continued on like this for a few minutes before Gordon took a break. Seconds after doing this Gordon, without any apparent reason, asked "So Mr. Ozaki, How have things been with you and Ms. Miyuki Otonashi?"

Ozaki was shocked. "Sir, are you certain that this is an appropriate conversation?"

"Ozaki, you and I have gone into dozens of battles together and stared Godzilla himself in the face, and I know you like a brother. So if I want to know what your love life is like, you are going to tell me. Besides, it's not like there is anyone here to tell on us."

"Hey!" Kazama yelled, obviously upset that he was being treated like he wasn't there.

Gordon ignored Kazama (which only made him angrier). "Well?"

"Uh, well I… I mean, but well, uh…" Ozaki stammered. It was no secret that while Ozaki could stare down 300 foot tall monsters without even flinching, his knees tended to buckle just by standing next to a woman. Most people were surprised that he had actually gotten a girl friend.

"For a super strong mutant, you really need to grow a backbone." Gordon said. From the tone of his voice, you could tell that he was half joking, half serious.

It was no sooner than he had said it, when a blaring alarm started to ring, signaling an attack on the city. Now, the UNGCC had four different alarms for varies different threats: known kaiju, unknown kaiju, extraterrestrial threat, and one for Godzilla himself. Each alarm was unique and distinct. There was no doubt which one this one.

"Okay, soldiers," Gordon said to Ozaki and Kazama, "You ready to take on Old Orange Eyes again?"

Ozaki smiled. "Absolutely."

--

The Streets of Tokyo

"What in the world is this?" Gordon asked Commander Aso, head of the Japanese division of the UNGCC. The object in front of them appeared to be a gigantic mazer tank. The only major difference (other than its size) between this and normal mazer tank was that the actual cannon part did not have the dish at the end that was usually associated with mazers.

"_This_ is our newest anti-Godzilla weapon – the Excalibur," was Aso's reply.

Gordon sighed. He really didn't see the reason why they always had to give all of these big and fancy names to their best weapons. It wasn't like the giant monsters would run at the sound of these names. "So what exactly does this 'Excalibur' do and why isn't it attached to the Gotengo." Gordon then looked out towards the sea. Godzilla was still miles away, but the bony plates on his spine could clearly be seen in the water, rushing towards Tokyo.

Aso just stared at Gordon. A vain in his head started to throb. "The reason why the Excalibur was not added to the Gotengo's vast array of weapons is because it is still being repaired, or did you forget that you trashed it in your last fight."

"How was I supposed to know that Gigan's buzz saw was sharper and stronger than the Gotengo's drill?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know, maybe you could have read the information sheet on Gigan that I laid on your desk right before that incident or the **three** other times you fought him!" Aso was nearly screaming. He then took a second to calm down before he continued. "As for what it does, some scientists in Colorado figured out that the best way to destroy Godzilla was not to try to blast him into oblivion, but to slice him into bits."

"Slice? What do you mean by that?" Ozaki asked. He noticed that commander Aso mentioned that the Excalibur came from a place in the United States. Ever since the 'Cloverfield incident', the Americans had stepped up their anti-kaiju programs. The Excalibur was only the latest in a line of new weapons for the UNGCC. There were even rumors that they were building their own mech. Ozaki suddenly began to feel the ground below him shake ever so slightly. Godzilla had gotten close enough to the shore to get up and wade in the water. Even with the cushioning ability of the water, Godzilla's feet caused the ground to shake.

"The Excalibur fires an extremely thin beam, only about a millimeter wide, of pure anti-matter," Aso explained. "When matter and anti-matter collide, they annihilate each other, becoming energy. Enough energy is unleashed, in fact, to vaporize anything within a certain area of contact. For a beam of this size, anything within six feet would be destroyed. Not even Godzilla's near impenetrable hide can withstand this. All you have to do is slowly move the beam across the radioactive son of a bitch, and you'll be able to slice him to ribbons."

Gordon wasn't impressed. "One question, how exactly is this giant tank supposed to defend itself if Godzilla decided that he did not want to be sliced into little bits."

"The Excalibur is coated with the same artificial diamonds used in Mecha-Godzilla. This will not only protect it from Godzilla's atomic breath, but help power the anti-matter cannon as well."

"That's all well and good, but what if Godzilla got close enough to use his claws."

Aso smiled. "We are confident that you can disable Godzilla before he gets that close."

Gordon hated the phrase, "We are confident." He heard it a lot and it usually meant 'overconfident'. Still, this was his job (and he wouldn't have it any other way), so he ignored his doubts and started heading towards the Excalibur. He turned towards Ozaki and Kazama. "Okay men, let's do this."

The nearby helicopter started spinning its blades (Aso had no attention on staying around for this). As Aso headed towards the helicopter, he turned back towards Gordon, Ozaki, and Kazama and said, "Good luck, we're counting on you." Soon, the helicopter was in the air. Aso looked out the window to see their massive enemy. Godzilla had nearly made landfall. He couldn't begin to explain how much he hated that nuclear leviathan. He was ready to see him torn to pieces by the Excalibur. As he was looking out at Godzilla, the air between him and the monster king seemed to become distorted. Aso blinked a couple of times to make sure that he hadn't imagined it. Nothing happened this time. It must have been just an allusion. Aso continued on his way.

Gordon opened the hatch to let him and his fellow soldiers in to the Excalibur. He wasn't sure that this hunk of tin would do any good against the King of the Monsters, but he was going to try. Just as he was about to get in, the ground began to shake. It was followed shortly by a mighty roar that shook everything else. They all knew what that meant.

Godzilla has arrived.

**To be continued**

Next up – the hunt begins!

Until next time.


	3. How to Kill a Monster

Here it is. It's chapter 3 and the hunt is about to begin!

Godzilla is owned by Toho. Aliens and Predators are owned by Warner Bros. Enjoy!

**How to Kill a Monster**

If there was one thing Godzilla had to admit about humans it was that they were persistent. No matter how many times he beat them down, they got back up. It was for this very reason that they had spread throughout the earth. But in Godzilla's opinion, that was basically the only good thing about them. They killed without remorse and they messed with powers that they were not yet ready to use. Powers like the one that now dwelled within his atomic heart. And until they all figured out that there are consequences to such actions, he would keep beating them down.

The ground shook beneath him as he made his way through the city. He soon realized something was off. He couldn't hear the sound of screaming people. The whole city was nearly deserted. They were getting better at their evacuation procedures. Godzilla couldn't help but be impressed.

He turned to see a rather tall building. Why not start there? All it took was a single swipe of his mighty tail and that building had been turned into rubble. He was about to destroy another building when something caught his blazing orange eye. It was a large machine that resembled a mazer cannon. Godzilla could see two tiny humans getting in it, but he was not interested in one of them. The one he focused on stared right back at him.

Captain Douglas Gordon

Yes, Godzilla knew his name. He couldn't pronounce it, but he knew it. Godzilla had actually grown to enjoy the small rivalry that they had. He would show up in a major city, and Gordon would try to stop him. Gordon, of course, could never actually defeat him, but he never let that discourage him. He never stomped the floor while swearing to no one in particular like most did, and he always came back for more. Godzilla respected that. He was still going to trounce Gordon, but he respected that.

Captain Gordon closed the hatch behind him as he entered the Excalibur. "Okay kids, Godzilla is almost on top of us; we need to get this machine ready now."

"Yes Sir!" Ozaki and Kazama said in unison.

Lights blinked on throughout the interior of the _Excalibur_ as the three soldiers got into their positions. Ozaki sat before the controls for the actual weapon part of the Excalibur, Kazama took the controls for actually moving the giant machine, and Gordon sat a seat that was the closest thing the _Excalibur_ had to a captain's seat.

The video screen that connected the three soldiers to the outside world activated, revealing Gordon's nemeses in all of his terrible glory. Gordon knew that Godzilla had spotted him as he had entered the _Excalibur_, which meant that they didn't have much time. Gordon took just a few seconds to consider the situation.

"Aim for the legs first. If we can actually cut one of, it should slow him down. His legs are thicker than his arms. Now, that means that they may be harder to cut off, but if we are lucky, than it also means that it will take longer to re-grow." Gordon was about to tell Ozaki to fire when his face suddenly took the expression of someone who had forgotten something. "I can't believe that I almost forgot!" He took out a stop watch from his coat pocket and started it.

"What is that for?" Kazama asked. Ozaki, who already seemed to know what it was for just rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you later; now fire!"

White energy sparked across the tip of the weapon as stray particles of antimatter collided with their more common counterpart. It grew brighter as the micro-explosions became more frequent. When the charge could build up no longer, a brilliant white beam cut through the air. The stream of antimatter was actually only a few centimeters in diameter, but as it sped along, the anti-molecules on the outer edge came into contact the sparse molecules in the air. The explosions caused the beam to appear to be at least six feet across. The beam stayed true, hitting the King of the Monsters in the leg.

Godzilla did not roar in pain, but rather grunted instead. He had to hand it to the humans; they had finally figured out that making bigger explosions were not going to do anything to him. So they were trying to cut into him instead. Godzilla pushed that moment of surprise past him for now and started heading towards the _Excalibur_.

Ozaki wanted to wipe the sweat from his forehead, but he didn't dare try to. He had to keep the beam steady on Godzilla. If he went to fast, the beam wouldn't cut all the way through. If he went to slow, Godzilla would have enough time to heal. It was good that Gordon was talking to Kazama when he said, "Back us away slowly. I don't want him getting close enough to use those claws," because Ozaki barely heard it at all.

Godzilla continued to close in on the massive tank as it cut through his leg. He had had enough of this. He voiced his displeasure with a mighty roar as the spiny plates on his back began to glow neon blue. Radioactive plasma spewed from his mouth with enough force to obliterate almost anything – almost anything. The terrible atomic breath dissipated harmlessly across the hull of the _Excalibur_. Godzilla growled in frustration. They had covered the machine with those artificial diamonds. He hated those things. He released his frustration by releasing another blast. This ended up only making things worse because the second blast was equally useless. Godzilla's private grumblings were interrupted by intense pain shot through his leg. The humans had managed to sever his leg bone, (temporarily) crippling him.

"Now, while he's down, go for the neck!" yelled Captain Gordon.

Godzilla roared as the white hot beam cut into the neck. It figured that they would try to sever his head; of all of the really vital parts, it was the easiest to get to. Godzilla tried to block the beam with his hand but only succeeded in getting a few of his fingers cut off. As dire as the situation would seem to some, the thought of defeat never even crossed Godzilla's mind. He had an idea.

Kazama looked at Godzilla who actually seemed to be smiling. "I hate that look of his. It usually means that he's figured out some flaw in our plan that we haven't considered."

Gordon also stared at Godzilla who was once again charging up his atomic breath. He was too smart to be trying an atomic blast on them again, so what was he doing? By the time he figured it out, it was already too late. Godzilla released his atomic breath, but he was not aiming for the _Excalibur_. He was aiming for the skyscraper next to them. The giant building crumbled into pieces that tumbled on top the _Excalibur_. There was a terrible banging noise as the building's rubble struck the metal hull of the giant tank. When the destruction stopped, Gordon, Ozaki, and Kazama realized that they had a serious problem. The _Excalibur_ was not seriously damaged, but the rubble seriously slowed the movement of the massive tank, and the dust was so thick that they couldn't see Godzilla.

Before they knew it, he was on top of them. His leg had already fully healed. Godzilla grabbed the anti-matter cannon on the Excalibur. He tore it off without even trying. Then, to add insult to injury, he overturned the entire tank.

"And…mark," Gordon said as he pressed the stopwatch and unbuckled himself (He was upside-down).

Kazama just stared at Gordon. "Were you timing how long it would take Godzilla to defeat us?"

Gordon simply said, "Yes," while Ozaki once again rolled his eyes.

Godzilla looked down at the beaten machine then roared in triumph. It wasn't exactly humanity's most impressive weapon, but it was yet another one the humans could check off their list of potential anti-Godzilla weapons. Godzilla had been keeping track – This made 37.

Godzilla moved on to destroy more of the city as the three soldiers got out of what was left of the _Excalibur_.

"He isn't going to kill us?" Kazama asked.

"I think he enjoys fighting us too much to let it end here," Gordon said. He noticed that Ozaki was staring at something in the distance. "What are you looking at?"

Ozaki pointed so that his compatriots could better see where he looking at. "What is that?"

At first Gordon couldn't see anything (Ozaki's mutant eyes were probably better than his). Then he noticed something on a distant street. It was a seeming distortion in space. That distortion was soon replaced with what appeared to be a large turret with a harpoon at the tip. It had just appeared out of nowhere. The turret was joined by four other ones – another one on the street and two at the top of skyscrapers. Gordon soon realized that the four machines were rotating and turning so that they were pointing towards Godzilla.

Without warning, the first of the turrets activated. A mammoth cable shot forward with the harpoon at the tip. Godzilla roared in pain as said harpoon buried into the flesh of his arm and came out the other end. Godzilla was about to reach for the weapon when another harpoon dug into his other arm, followed shortly by two more harpoons into his legs. The turrets then began to retract their cables, each one pulling Godzilla's limbs in a different direction. Gordon wasn't sure what those weapons were made out of, but whatever it was it had to be strong because no matter how hard Godzilla pulled, the cables refused to budge or break.

Godzilla roared in anger. He wanted to know who was behind this. He soon got his answers.

In the sky above Godzilla, space seemed to twist and bend. A massive object seemed too materialized from nothingness. It was a ship; It was obviously alien in origin, but it wasn't one Gordon recognized. As big as Godzilla himself and with a tarnished gold color, the ship had a streamlined, predatory appearance. Godzilla roared at the new foe, but it just hovered there silently like a vulture waiting for a starving animal to die. Then the ship came to life. Several lights turned on and began to glow brighter and brighter. To Gordon, it was clear what the alien vessel was doing – it was charging its weapons.

The Hunt had began

**To be continued**

Next up, Godzilla takes on the Predator ship (which, by the way, is supposed to look like the one at the end of the first AVP movie). If you like my story so far or you have a question then please review!

Until next time


	4. The Hunt Begins

Well, I'm back. I know that it has been awhile since I last updated this, but I have been working really hard on my other story. That being said, I have another chapter. I hope you like it.

Also, I would like to give thanks to G-Matt, who corrected me on who owned Aliens and Predators (20th Century Fox). Godzilla is owned by Toho.

**The Hunt Begins**

Tokyo

Godzilla once again pulled on the strange metal cables that had imbedded themselves in his limbs – to no avail. Godzilla looked up at the mysterious alien ship and saw that it was about ready to fire. He responded by using his powerful atomic breath on the ship, but just as with the _Excalibur_, the beam dissipated harmlessly off of it. Whoever these people were, they did their homework.

The glowing weapons flashed brightly one last time before firing. There were several Gatling gun-like weapons that fired a barrage of yellow energy bolts over and over. At the same time, a large cannon-like weapon fired a large blue orb of energy every few seconds that exploded upon contact with Godzilla's skin. Basically, it was like being hit by a dozen machine guns and a canon at the same time. None of the weapons actually did a lot of damage, but without a way of fighting back, the mysterious foes could take their time wearing down his defenses. Godzilla did the only thing that he could: he continued to pull.

Ozaki watched as the alien ship continued to fire. It circled around the King of the Monsters, no doubt trying to find the best point of attack. "Godzilla seems to be in trouble this time," He said. "They have pretty much eliminated every form of attack he could use on them. The only thing that he doesn't have tied down is his tail, and they seem to be staying far away from it."

"Don't count him out just yet," Captain Gordon said. "Look at that." He pointed at one of the turrets. While the turrets and the metal cables that they were attached to had proven beyond Godzilla's ability to break, the ground beneath it was another matter. From what Gordon could tell, the turrets had giant screws at the bottom that dug very deep into the ground. At the same time, there were several clamps that were attached to several parts of the street. He figured that the turrets on the building had similar attachments. Not surprisingly, the unknown metal was not what was failing, but the concrete that the machines were screwed into and clamped onto were. With one last tug, the turret that held Godzilla's left arm was ripped loose.

As soon as he had done this, the alien ship stopped its circular movement and started moving away slowly while it continued to fire at Godzilla. Godzilla started to reach over to his other arm to help free it, but was interrupted when the remaining three cables began to retract even further. At the same time, several more turrets appeared across the city, but not all of them had the same kind of harpoon at the end. Some of them had a pair of large, curved blades at the end. Obviously, these foes had prepared for the chance that Godzilla would break free.

Godzilla tore the turret holding his other arm from the ground, thus prompting the other weapons to activate. Six of the duel-bladed turrets turned towards Godzilla and shot their blades out through the air. All twelve of the blades struck their target on various parts of his body, but Godzilla ignored the pain and continued to pull on the cables that held his legs. At the same time, four more harpoon-turrets fired from behind Godzilla and struck him in the back, almost touching his spines. These ones were different, however. Massive amounts of electricity flowed through the cables and into Godzilla's back. The combined assault of the electricity, the blades, and the constant fire from the ship proved too much, and Godzilla fell to the ground and roared in pain.

For a second, Godzilla laid there silently with his eyes closed while the alien ship continued to pound him. Then his eyes flashed open with a look of pure rage in them. His spines began to glow brilliant neon blue, and since the four hooks in his back were so close to those spines, the atomic energy traveled back through the metal cables. The four turrets exploded in a shower of sparks, and came loose from rooftops. Godzilla then got up and took his time removing each of the curved blades. He bent down, grabbed the cables that held his legs, and ripped the turrets from the ground. With that done, he grabbed the cables and pulled the turrets close to him. He figured that since the turrets were made of many moving parts, it would be easier to smash than the solid metal cables. He was right. After he turned the turrets into tiny balls of scrap metal, he grabbed the harpoon sides of each of the four cables and proceeded to pull each of the cables from his flesh. He did all of this while the alien ship was still firing at him.

Seeing that their attempts to hold Godzilla had failed, the unknown aliens once again switched tactics. The ship once again activated its cloak and began to fire at Godzilla more sporadically, changing its position after every shot.

"How exactly is Godzilla supposed to fight something that he can't see?" Kazama asked.

"Kazama," Ozaki replied, "Don't you remember that seminar that they gave us on Godzilla's biology when we first started working for the UNGCC? They believe that he can see into the inferred spectrum of light. Inferred light is given off by any heat source, and I'm betting that that ship gives off a lot of heat."

Ozaki was right. Wherever the ship went, Godzilla's eyes followed it. Godzilla took the four cables that had once held him in both of his hands and started swinging them like a lasso. He kept swinging them faster and faster until they made an audible swooping sound as they spun. Finally, he released them with one hand, sending the hooked ends flying towards the invisible ship. Godzilla figured that if the hooks were sharp enough to pierce his skin and strong enough to resist his strength, than they would be able to pierce the hull of the alien ship. His theory was proven correct when the hooks struck an invisible object with the sound of grinding and tearing steel. The ship's cloaking field completely destabilized when Godzilla pulled tight on the cables, which were now stuck in the ship's hull. It tried to escape, but Godzilla held tight. He refused to let it go. The King of the Monsters pulled down hard, causing the ship to crash into the ground. He then spun around in order to slam it into a building. After that, he reversed his direction, sending it into another. Godzilla swung the ship over his shoulder, spun around one more time, and through the ship away.

Smoke billowed from several holes in the ship's hull. It had obviously taken a beating. Several of the weapons that it had been using no longer seemed to be working. Godzilla growled at it one more time as his spines glowed neon blue. Godzilla released his atomic breath, sending it out towards a section of the ship where the hull had been torn to shreds. A large section of the ship was completely blown off by the resulting explosion. Perhaps even more amazingly, the ship still managed to stay in the air. To the crew of the mysterious ship, it was clear that they had only one option left – a tactical retreat. The alien vessel turned from its 'prey' and flew off as fast as its damaged engines could carry it, reactivating its cloaking field as it went. Godzilla roared at his foes, displaying his victory for all to see.

"I bet that we haven't seen the last of them – whoever they were," Ozaki said.

"You're probably right," Kazama agreed. He looked over at Godzilla, who was currently smashing all of the aliens' remaining machinery. "What do we do know?"

Gordon sighed before answering. "Let's head back to headquarters and tell them about everything that happened. Godzilla usually leaves after a major battle, so he probably won't do much more damage." Gordon saw that his fellow soldiers were just staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"How exactly are we supposed to get back over to headquarters?" Kazama asked. "Its miles away and we have no transportation."

Gordon smiled. "Haven't you ever heard of walking?"

----------

Mitsuo climbed over the rubble, keeping his eyes out for anything of value. For you see, Mitsuo was what was known as a kaiju looter. He was one of the few criminals that were brave enough (or crazy enough) to stay in a city during a giant monster attack and take from the undefended stores. Normally, he just took whatever he could get his hands on, but this time he had a specific purpose in mind.

For you see, he had been watching the entire fight and, in the process, had seen something that no one else had. When the ship had hit one of the buildings, a large hole was torn open, and something fell out. Now, Mitsuo did not know much about aliens, but he did know something about ships – they usually have cargo holds.

Mitsuo continued to travel the ruined streets, looking for the place that he thought the cargo fell. Finally he came to a large alleyway where all of these strange artifacts were.

"Jackpot," he said

He quickly began to scour the strange devices, looking for anything of value. He came upon a small staff-like object. Mitsuo examined it closely. It looked too small to be a weapon. While examining it, he accidentally pressed a small button on it. Without warning, it extended and several blades appeared on both ends. Mitsuo threw it away out of shear shock, and it clanged on the ground. When his heart slowed back down to a normal pace, he slowly walked back over to the staff and pressed the button again, causing it to shorten.

"The JSDF is going to pay a fortune for this," he almost giggled in delight.

He put the staff in a large bag that he always carried with him and moved on to a large container that seemed to have busted open from the fall. As he approached it, he could feel that the air around it was much colder. Perhaps it was some sort of advanced refrigerator for food storage. The hole was at the top of the container, so he climbed on top of a box to look inside. It was very dark inside of it, so he took a flashlight from his bag, turned it on, and peered inside. He saw several slimy, organic-looking objects inside of it. Each one had an X-shaped slit at the top.

"What the hell…"

He leaned farther into the container to get a better look. As he drew closer, one of the strange objects began to move. The X-shaped slit opened up, revealing something inside, but Mitsuo couldn't tell what. Without warning, a fleshy blur sprang from inside the object and headed towards Mitsuo. Before he could do anything, everything went black, and he fell to the floor. Something was on his face and he couldn't get it off. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, and he couldn't breathe. The thing was so tight on his face that it completely muffled out his screams. After a moment, his intense struggle began to slow, and finally he grew still.

Godzilla was gone, the mysterious alien ship was gone, but the true horror had only just begun.

**To be continued**

Next time, this story is far from over. Gordon and the rest try to find out more about the Predators, while Tokyo gets infested with the most horrible creatures this planet has ever seen.


	5. Invaders from Outer Space

Here's the next chapter. Before you start reading it, I need to tell you something. For the third and final scene, picture it as if you were seeing it from that first person-camera perspective that they have used in certain movies, such as Cloverfield. Trust me; I have my reasons for this.

Also, see if you can find references to a movie (which you have probably heard of) and a short story (which you may not have heard of).

Godzilla is owned by Toho. Aliens and Predators are owned by 20th Century Fox.

**Invaders from Outer Space**

UNGCC HQ

Gordon couldn't believe that everyone was so wild and panicked. Granted, he could partly understand why. While they had encountered hostile aliens before, it wasn't exactly an everyday occurrence. Even so, he felt most of them were overreacting. Everyone was shouting over each other as they tried to find out any information on these new invaders. Gordon could barely hear himself think. Finally he could take no more.

"QUUUUIIIIEEET!" He shouted over everyone else's voice. Everyone became silent and turned towards Captain Gordon. "Now, I believe that Commander Aso wanted any information we have that might tell us who these aliens are and what they want. And please, this time I would like it if we did it one at a time."

An American soldier was the first to speak up. "I do have something. It isn't much, but it's the only thing that I could find. In 1987, a group of soldiers was sent on a secret mission in Guatemala. Only the team's leader, an officer by the name of Alan Schaefer, came back alive. He claimed that he and his troops were attacked by some sort of creature. While he didn't want to say it was an alien, he couldn't see how it could have come from this world. They probably would have thrown him in the insane asylum if a girl named Anna that was with him hadn't confirmed his story. The thing of interest to us is that, according to his story, the creature had a number of advanced weaponry on it. One of them was twin retractable blades on its left arm. The description of these was nearly identical to the giant blades that some of the turrets shot at Godzilla. The second thing of notice is that it had some sort of energy weapon that closely resembled the larger one on the ship. Finally, it had some sort of cloaking device, just like these aliens. It isn't much to go on, but I think we could be dealing with the same species."

"It doesn't matter how little it is," Commander Aso said, "It's the only lead we have. What else does the report tell us about these creatures?"

"Well," he said. His throat gulped as he said it, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue. "Schaefer described the creature as some sort of _Predator_. It used high tech weaponry to 'hunt' the soldiers as well as seemingly every other human it came across, apparently for sport." The young soldier paused when he saw his compatriots' stunned faces – people being hunted for sport? "I'm afraid it gets worse. This Predator apparently took 'trophies' from its victims. They found bodies with their skin cut off or their skull and spine removed. The Predator apparently had some sort of honor system, because when Schaefer managed to survive and fight back, he apparently proved himself to be 'worthy'. It removed all of its weapons and fought Schaefer in hand-to-hand combat. Finally, the Predator was humanoid in shape, but more reptilian in appearance. Perhaps the most unusual aspect was that it had two mandibles on the side of its mouth; it's kind of like Gigan, only their more insect like."

For a moment, no one knew what to say. They had all faced aliens before, but none were quite like this. Finally, Gordon spoke up.

"Okay, let's assume that this 'Predator' that they encountered is not his own species' version of General Zaroff, and that the entire species believes in some sort of ritualistic hunt. If that is true, than what would be the ultimate goal of a member of that race?"

Once again, everyone was silent, until a look of realization appeared on Ozaki's face. "It would be to find and kill the ultimate prey and to do it before anyone else."

"Exactly," Gordon said, "And what creature could make better prey than one that destroys entire cities, is immune to all conventional weaponry (and most unconventional weaponry), and not only defies death, but openly mocks it."

Kazama couldn't help but chuckle at the statement about 'mocking death'.

Commander Aso nodded, agreeing with Gordon. "So you believe that these Predators came here specifically to kill Godzilla. That sounds likely considering their actions. This means that they will probably be back."

"And better prepared next time," Gordon added.

Aso took a deep breath before continuing. "While I would gladly have someone kill Godzilla for us, we also can't stand by while they use our race as target practice. As such, I am ordering all UNGCC forces to only attack the Predators if their actions specifically endanger any humans – soldier or civilian. However, if by some miracle they are able to defeat Godzilla, show them that just because they defeated are greatest threat does not mean that we will let them just walk over us now that we know about their existence."

Gordon jumped up from his seat in pure shock and anger, "But Commander, we have to stop this threat now! You know as much as I do that if they continue to try to destroy Godzilla, they are only going to destroy themselves and probably take out half a city with them!"

"That's enough Gordon!" Aso exclaimed. "I am not ignoring this threat. I want you and as many soldiers as you think necessary to find these Predators and keep an eye on them. I don't want them here, but I want Godzilla even less. If no one else has any other questions – dismissed!"

At that, everyone except for Aso got up and headed towards the door. When Gordon had almost reached the door, Aso turned towards him and said, "And Gordon, I'm only going to repeat myself once: You are not to attack the aliens unless they threaten you, your soldiers, or civilians first. That is an order." Gordon walked out without responding. Aso waited until he was completely gone before adding, "Even though you'll probably ignore those orders."

----------

The Pacific Ocean (Near Japan)

_Aliens. Why did it have to be aliens_? If there was one thing Godzilla hated more than humans, it was aliens. Okay, that wasn't quite true. He didn't really hate them more; he just found them more annoying. Every alien species he had encountered so far had come to this planet thinking about nothing more than wanting more than they had. And they always seemed to bring giant monsters with them. No, the only aliens he really hated more than humans were the Xiliens, and that was because they were part machine. He really hated machines to (but that was a rant for another time).

Now, another alien race had appeared and attacked him, this time with a spaceship. Whatever monster they were planning on sending him probably wasn't ready yet. It didn't really matter. No one messed with the King of the Monsters and got away with only a half-destroyed spaceship. No, he needed to do much more to them to thoroughly show that this planet was off limits. While the humans did a lousy job at being the 'dominate race', most of the aliens he had encountered would be worse. He was going to smear them across the landscape.

This was his planet. They couldn't have it.

----------

"How's the camera, Koji?" Reporter Anna Otonashi asked.

"Everything is just fine," Koji, her cameraman, said as he turned his camera to the back alley filled with policemen, "though I doubt that we will get any good footage. They have everything locked up tight."

"Now Koji, you know that there is no _can't_ in _reporting_."

"There also isn't an _interrupting police work_ either, but that isn't going to stop you," he said as they walked up to the nearest officer.

Just as they reached him, Koji said "We're on in five, four, three…" He finished by mouthing the remaining numbers, at which point Anna turned towards the officer.

"Hello, Anna Otonashi – Tokyo News – Officer, about six hours ago a murder was reported in this back alley. Since then, the entire passageway has been blocked off. The people need to know why. Is it true that the murdered individual was found with his chest cut open?"

The policeman looked greatly annoyed. "Please move along ma'am. I really have no time for this."

He tried to walk away, but Anna wouldn't have any of it and began to ask why the JSDF was being called in. As she did so, Koji focused the camera in on the alley behind them. The first thing of interest that the camera caught was an officer carrying a very strange metallic object. He soon found something of even greater interest, however. In the very corner of the alleyway, there was a strange-looking slime trail that led into a sewage drain.

"Please ma'am, move along!" the officer, who had become fed up with Anna's questioning, nearly shouted as he pushed her away. Koji reluctantly followed while keeping the camera on her.

"So, now what do we do?" He asked.

"We find another way to get the story, that's what we do. Here, give me that camera," she said as she took the camera from him, not waiting for him to respond. She screen went blank for a few moments as she checked what had just been recorded. When it came back on, the screen was pointed towards her face. "Well, it's settled then, we head into the sewers to find the answer."

"Don't I have to actually say something for it to be 'settled'?" Koji asked.

"Oh just come on."

With that 'settled', they walked over a few blocks, until they came across a manhole with no one else near them.

"Come here and help me lift this up," She said as she bent down.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Just do it"

"Fine," he sighed.

Koji put the camera down long enough to help Anna remove the manhole cover, and then he picked it back up and followed her down. When they reached the bottom everything was in utter darkness. Koji quickly corrected that by turning on the camera's built in flashlight. With that everything in front of them was illuminated, though the rest remained in darkness. The sewers looked exactly how you expected one to look like – dark, damp, and filthy. Every inch was covered with muck and slime. Anna turned towards her cameraman. For the briefest second, a look of worried doubt was on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of professional calmness. She turned back the other way and started walking forward. Koji followed.

"What's that smell?" Anna asked as she continued to walk.

"It's the sewers, what did you expect them to smell like?" Koji replied.

This continued on for a while. Everything remained the same until Anna walked by a large, slimy pile of… something. Koji couldn't tell exactly what it was. The camera's flashlight simply wasn't bright enough. Oh well, it was probably just some pile of garbage and filth. No, what really bothered Koji was that he started to hear a strange sound. It almost sounded like… hissing.

"What is that?" he said.

"What is what?" Anna asked as she turned around to face him.

"That sound, it sounds like there is something alive down here."

"You're imagining things, Koji," she said. Her amused face suddenly changed into one of horror as she pointed behind Koji. "What the hell is **that**?"

Koji turned around as fast as he could, shining his light on – nothing. There was nothing but the passage they had just walked through. Now he heard another sound – laughter.

He turned back towards Anna. "That wasn't funny!" he said.

"Sure it was," she said as she continued to laugh.

"You do realize that I'm still recording, don't you?" He was about to say more but stopped himself when he noticed something. The big black pile of slime next to Anna was gone! It had just vanished. "Anna, that big pile of slime that was next to you disappeared. It vanished!"

Anna looked over at where Koji was pointing. She hadn't paid any attention, so she did not notice anything different. "Now you're seeing things."

"But it was there. I can prove it to you. All we have to do is rewind the tape."

"We don't have time for this Koji. We need to keep going."

"But…"

"_Just come on_."

Finally, a split in the passage appeared in front of them – one staying strait and the other turning to the left. The left turn was the obvious choice because the strait passageway had a chain-link fence that prevented them from going any further. Anna walked ahead of Koji and turned the corner with confidence. All of that confidence vanished the moment she saw what was around that corner.

"Oh my God," she said so quietly that it was nearly a whisper. Her face was overcome with shock.

"That isn't going to work this time," Koji said. "I know what your game is now." He was saying this as he himself was rounding the corner. He promptly shut up once he did. What he saw was the most horrible thing he had ever seen. Three men were attached to the wall by some sort of slimy adhesive. Their faces were twisted into screams of horrible agony, and they were obviously dead. But worst of all, there were gaping holes in their chests, exposing broken ribs that were bent outward, not inward. Something had ripped them open from the inside out. Koji wanted to hurl.

Despite her utter disgust and disbelief, part of Anna was still a reporter, and that part of her compelled her to say, "Koji, are you getting this?"

"Yes I am," Koji said. "Good Lord Anna, what could do this?" He turned towards Anna as he said this, causing the camera's flashlight to illuminate her, the chain-link fence, and something else – something behind the fence. It was black and slimy, just like that strange pile that disappeared. It was big and tall, but also very skinny. It looked like a cross between an insect and an upright reptile, and it was absolutely terrifying as it stood there silently.

"Anna, I-I-I think I know w-what did this."

Anna's expression changed to one of pure terror as she realized that Koji was talking about something behind her. She slowly began to turn around. The moment she could see behind her, all Hell broke loose.

The creature sprang to life, releasing the most horrible screech Koji had ever heard. It was like the sound of a demon straight from hell. It lunged towards them. Luckily, the fence prevented it from immediately landing on them, but it wasn't going to keep the creature away from long. It was already tearing through the fence with its sharp claws.

Anna then stated the obvious, "Run!"

Koji did not need to be told twice. He and Anna sped off in the opposite direction of the creature. The entire picture blurred as Koji pumped his arms furiously as possible, in hopes that it might increase his speed. As they ran, they still heard the monstrosity's horrible cries. It seemed to echo in unnatural ways, almost as if there was more than one of them. Then a horrible realization came to him – perhaps there was more than one of them. He didn't want to look back to find out. He just kept running.

For a second, it seemed as if they would actually escape the creatures. Then one of them jumped out in front of them. Now, Anna may have faced down all sorts of things without even flinching, but even she had her limits. She screamed. Mere milliseconds before the creature could do anything horrible to them, Koji's other hand appeared in the corner of the screen, carrying a small device. Two prongs shot from the device and imbedded themselves in the creature's side. The black beast convulsed as the sound of high-voltage electricity filled the tunnel. As soon as the creature dropped to the floor, they started running again.

"Since when have you carried a tazer?" Anna asked.

"Ever since your journalistic curiosity got us captured by Red Bamboo and your sister's boyfriend had to bail us out," he replied.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't talk about my sister anymore."

"And I thought you said that you wouldn't take us into any more dangerous situations."

They kept running. They ran for dear life. After doing this for some time, Koji noticed a change. "Wait, I don't hear anything. I think we lost them." They stopped for a moment, catching their breath. Koji was right. There was no sound and no matter where Koji pointed the flashlight, nothing could be seen. "Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know," Anna replied, "But we have to find a way out of here. Look, I see a light over there. I bet that it's a manhole that we can get out of here through."

"For once Anna, I am in complete agreement."

They were halfway to the ladder when they heard a noise. It was barely audible, barely noticeable, but it was all they needed to hear to know that they had been found.

"Go!" Koji screamed. They bolted to the ladder as quickly as they could. Anna was the first up the ladder, with Koji right behind her. He yelled to go faster, for the scratching, and hissing, and screaming of the horrible demons was getting louder. Anna finally reached the top. For a few seconds longer than Koji would have wanted, she had trouble getting the cover off. Eventually it budged, exposing them to broad daylight. With reckless abandon she crawled out onto the streets and reached back in to give Koji a hand. It was not a moment too soon, for it felt like the creatures were right on top of him just as he lifted his foot from the hole.

They just laid there for a moment, breathing heavily. The creatures weren't following them. Koji wasn't sure why. Perhaps they didn't like the light. Perhaps they considered the sewers to be their territory and didn't care about you as long as you were outside of it. Frankly, Koji didn't really care. He was just glad to be out of there.

"Koji, if I ever try to get us to go into a situation that could be dangerous, tell me not to do it."

"I _did_ tell you not to do it." He almost laughed as he said that.

When he regained some of his strength, he picked his camera back up, which had been lying on the ground, facing them. He pointed it towards the manhole, as if he was watching it, making sure that it didn't have any more surprises.

"I think it's over," he said.

No sooner had he said it, that a black hand reached from the hole. Its claws tore through the camera.

The screen went completely blank. Only static remained.

**To be Continued**

It's a cliffhanger (dramatic music plays)! Don't worry, you will find out what happens next time. Until then, please review.


End file.
